Seven Minutes in Heaven
by ColonelShaw
Summary: Brittney has a party and wants to play a game. Simon and Jeanette are chosen. What will happen?


A/N: I know I'm in the middle of writing Alvin and The Chipmunks Final Destination, but this idea was to good to pass up!

Enjoy

"Okay" Brittney said with a grin. "Now we're all going to play a game." Everyone looked at Brittney. She smiled bigger. "It's called Seven Minutes in Heaven." The partygoers cheered.

Brittney was having a party while Miss. Miller was away on "business". The party had been going great, and Brittney wanted to spice things up a bit.

The Chipmunks were there. Alvin was outside with some guys, playing football. Theodore was in the kitchen, helping Eleanor make snacks. Simon, was on the far side of the room, leaning against the wall. Jeanette sat on the couch, making small talk with whoever sat next to her. When Brittney made her announcement, Jeanette froze. Uh oh, she thought.

"Since it's MY party," Brittney began. "I get to choose who goes in with who!" The partygoers began to point at people and yelling names. "Quiet!" Brittney yelled. Everyone on the room stopped talking.

"Now," She said, putting her finger on her chin. "Who should I pick..?" Her eyes scanned the crowd of people in the den. They stopped on Simon, in the back. She smiled. This'll be good, she thought. Simon with anybody would be hilarious. She raised her finger to Simon.

"Simon." She said with a devilish grin. Simon's eyes widened. He gulped. "And…" Brittney scanned the crowd once more. Her eyes moved to the couch. Jeanette did her best to hide her face. But Brittney saw her. Her smile grew wider. "Jeanette." She said pointing to her sister

Jeanette's heart began to beat faster. Crap, she thought.

A couple people laughed and some made kissing noises. Simon suddenly felt himself getting pulled from the wall he was leaning on. Jeanette was pulled off the couch. The two were put into the closet.

"Seven minutes starts when the door closes." Brittney said, still grinning. People outside the door were laughing. Simon felt his face turn red. Jeanette looked at her feet nervously. "Have fun you two." Brittney said, as she pulled the door shut. They heard a click. The door locked.

Simon looked at Jeanette. She had her hands behind her back and she was looking at her feet. She felt him looking at her. She looked up at him. She blushed and quickly looked down again. The Butterflies in her stomach danced around.

Simon looked at his watch. A minute had passed. They only had six left. He looked at Jeanette. Again, she looked at him, smiled nervously and looked down.

Simon took a step closer. The Butterflies were flying at ninety miles per hour. She took a step back, only to have her back against the wall.

Simon took another step closer. The Butterflies did not want to sit still, and continued to bounce around.

"Jeanette," Simon said. She looked up, then quickly looked down again, blushing. "Jeanette, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can wait it out."

She looked up. She looked into his eyes. "But…" She began. She whispered: "I want to…" Simon heard her. He smiled at her.

Jeanette blushed again. She tried to look down, but Simon stopped her. He put his arms around her waist. The Butterflies were spinning in circles, forming a tornado.

He leaned closer. His forehead was on hers. She looked through his glasses, into his eyes. They were beautiful. She felt herself blush again. Fighting her nervousness, she put her arms around his neck.

Simon leaned even closer, their noses touching, there lips mere inches away. Those friggin Butterflies must have invited friends, because it was crazy in her stomach.

Simon leaned in the rest of the way. There lips met. The Butterflies suddenly ceased to fly around. Jeanette closed her eyes and kissed Simon passionately. The kiss lasted for a full minute. Jeanette pulled her lips away from Simon's. Simon smiled at Jeanette. She smiled back, blushing once more.

Simon took his arm out from around Jeanette and looked at his watch

***

"Okay," Brittney said. "Time to let the lovebirds out!" Everyone laughed as Brittney opened the door. She looked into the closet. A frown came across her face. "Did you guys even do move?!"

Simon and Jeanette were standing in the same spot that they were when they entered the closet.

Brittney looked disappointed. "Whatever. Just get out." Simon walked out, followed by Jeanette. Brittney looked around the room. "Okay who's next?" She said to the partygoers. They began to point and name people again.

Simon returned to his spot on the wall. Jeanette returned to the couch. They watched as Brittney picked new "victims".

Simon looked at Jeanette. She glanced at him and saw him staring at her. He smiled. Jeanette smiled and looked down again, blushing. The Butterflies, however, did not return.

They couldn't wait for Brittney's next party.

***

They're my favorite couple! Then Theodore and Eleanor, then Alvin and Brittney. I don't like clashing couples. Well actually, I only like one and that's Alvin and Eleanor. Something about them just seems to work. No one is good for Simon except Jeanette and no one is good for Jeanette except Simon! Oh well, now I'm rambling. Thanks for reading!


End file.
